Again in my arms
by Kristina Ubriacco
Summary: Oneshot. I know you ve waiting for me, Sakura


The room was filled with laughter, there were people on the dance floor, and mouths were constantly stuffed with food. Everyone was having a great time, everyone except Sakura. _Why did you go?_

She didn't know why, but being surrounded by everyone made her feel lonely. She wanted to have fun, she wanted to make sure Naruto had the best birthday ever, but there was always that hole in her heart that grew into a bottomless pit. She sighed loudly. Ino turned her head,

"What's up with you, bill-board brow?" Ino and Sakura had resolved their rivalry ever since Sasuke left. They still called each other names, but in a friendlier manner.

"Nothing… I was just-"

"You're thinking about Sasuke aren't you?" Ino butted in, "The last time he saw you and Naruto nothing changed." Sakura knew Ino was right; he didn't want anything to do with them anymore. He tried to kill Naruto, but 'spared him on a whim'. Well, at least that's what he always said,

"No it's not that, I… um, think I drank too much. I'm… going to go outside for a little fresh air."  
Ino folded her arms, "Ooook, but hurry on back."

"Uh, yeah ok." Sakura left the party and headed outside.

-

There was a cool breeze outside. Sakura looked at her arms; they were covered in goose bumps. She folded her arms to feel warmer. She didn't have a jacket, but the heat from her palms worked well. The noise from the house echoed over the fields, _I'm glad Naruto's having fun…_ Sakura stepped down the porch stairs and walked out of the property.

-

_I'll get over it in the morning, Naruto will probably be bragging about presents or something…_ Sakura thought to herself as she walked past the fields. She held her folded arms closer to her body as the wind picked up. **Tak, tak.** Sakura turned around. Something moved behind her. It could have been a field mouse or some other animal, but this sounded like footsteps. She stood up straight, Probably just my imagination, no one knows I left…

"It's good to see you again… Sakura" said a voice from behind. Sakura flinched. She wasn't sure who it was, but the voice sounded strangely familiar. She stood strong, showing no fear, "Show yourself."

"My, my..." said the voice. It was all too familiar, but somehow Sakura couldn't find the right name. She gathered chakra at her fists and punched the ground hard. The earth cracked as far as 5 m away, exposing roots and moist dirt, "Don't try anything funny with me… Show yourself!"

"You certainly have become a lot stronger… and a lot more beautiful."

"What do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to…. Thank you." Sakura spun around quickly, "Sasuke?" Something hit her firmly in the neck, and then, blackness.

-

Sakura began to open her eyes; a blurred figure emerged, "So you're finally coming to," it said. She let her eyes adjust properly and fixated her gaze on the figure. It took her a moment to realize who it was. She opened her mouth wide and shouted, "SAS-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's hand over her mouth. "Shush, I don't want anyone to see us." He crouched down next to her, took away his hand, and rested it on the grip of his sword.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. After a moment, she threw her arms around his neck. A tear rolled down her cheek, "Why … Why are you back?" Normally, Sasuke would have pushed her off, but not this time. He placed a hand on her back and said softly, "I came to see you…" She didn't hear his answer; she was too busy remembering what happened the night Sasuke left Konoha. She hugged him tighter. Sasuke screwed up his face as if he was in pain. She pulled out of the embrace and looked him in the eye. It wasn't very long since their last meeting, but he seemed to have changed. She observed his face, but her gaze was caught by something red across his chest and shirt, "Sasuke, you're… you're bleeding!"  
Sasuke looked down at his chest. "Nothing to worry about," he said passively, "It's just a scratch." Sasuke caught a lock of Sakura's hair in between his fingers and wiped away his blood, which stained the pinkness.  
"Just a scratch? Just let me look at it…" Sakura touched the edge of the wound lightly. Sasuke grimaced from the pain, but tried to remain calm. Sakura saw his expression and frowned, "We can go back to my house and treat you there, I don't have any medical supplies on me, but for the moment, you need pressure on it."

Sakura lifted her skirt to her thighs and Sasuke watched attentively. He watched the skirt slide up her legs but was disappointed when it revealed a bandage holding a shuriken holster. Sakura unraveled it and stuffed the holster into her skirt so it rested on her hip. She held the bandage in front of Sasuke. He took it from her without a word. He turned around and slipped off his shirt. Sakura's eyes widened, but turned away modestly. If this had happened years ago, she'd already be all over him. Sasuke wrapped the bandage across his chest and over his shoulder, grunting at times at the pain. He slipped his shirt back on and turned around. Sakura looked at the ground, "I don't understand… Why…?"  
Sasuke smirked, "Itachi… is dead."  
Sakura gasped, "You mean?" Sasuke nodded. Another tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, "That explains your wound… Does this mean you're back for good?"  
Sasuke stared at her, "Maybe… But, remember what I told you Sakura, I am an avenger. Leading up to Itachi's death, people have stood in my way, or harmed the people I care about." Sakura winced at his words. "But for now, I am here." Sakura looked up at his face and smiled softly,

"We'd better treat that flesh wound, it doesn't look that deep, but you lost a lot of blood." Sakura examined the blood that seeped through the bandage closely. Sasuke eyed her and smiled smugly, "You're medical talents have matured, haven't they?"  
Sakura blushed a little, "Well, I try…." Sasuke smiled slightly, but it was barely visible and Sakura didn't notice it. Sasuke stood up and gestured for Sakura to come along, "Come on Sakura, I don't want anyone to see me, so we'd better get to your house soon." Sakura nodded and stood as well. Both began to walk but Sakura stopped suddenly, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you want to thank me, and then knock me out?" Sasuke's lips curled into a wicked smile, "Oh, I just wanted you to feel nostalgic, that's all" Sakura was not satisfied with his answer, but continued to walk.

-

Sasuke sat on Sakura's bed while she rummaged through her cupboard, "I won't be a sec, I just have to find the ointment."

"Can't you just use your chakra? I've seen you do it before, it doesn't look like it takes a lot of energy…" Sasuke was beginning to grow impatient. The bandages seemed to dig into his wound. Sakura turned and scowled at him, "The wound is not deep enough to need that kind of attention; you just need a special healing salve." She continued searching. Sasuke observed the room and noticed an old picture. Kakashi and

Sakura smiled at the camera, while Naruto scowled at Sasuke, who just frowned. Sakura finally sat next to Sasuke with a small container in her hand and a towel in the other. She opened it, "I need you to remove the bandage." Sasuke complied. He placed the bandages on the floor so they wouldn't stain her bed. Sakura placed the container on the bed and took a dab of salve on her hand. She held the towel at the bottom of the wound and Sasuke winced as it lightly scraped the edge. Sakura breathed deeply, "You may want something to bite on." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "You think I'm weak?"  
Sakura shrugged, "It's you're funeral." She quickly pressed the slave onto the wound and it began to sizzle. Sasuke cried out in pain. He grabbed Sakura's arms and squeezed them tightly. Sakura pushed his chest harder, making sure the salve didn't go to waste. Sasuke gritted his teeth and squeezed Sakura's arms harder. Sakura finally took away her hand. Sasuke released her arms and panted heavily. "What the hell was that for?!?" he shouted furiously.  
Sakura sighed, "I asked you if you wanted to bite on something." She picked herself up and placed the salve and towel on the bedside table. Sasuke breathed deeply to calm himself down and examined his chest. He sighed, "…Thanks…" Sakura just smiled. She walked into the bathroom and washed her hands.

Sasuke put a hand on his chest; the wound had not completely healed, but it was enough to go unnoticed. He looked up to see a concerned Sakura. "What?"

"What happened to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke smirked, "The fool's as good as dead… He tried to take over my body. His physce is inside me, but my will keeps him suppressed."  
Sakura frowned, "That's not all of it is it? What about the rest of your team?"

"Team Hebe? Karin and Suigetsu decided to stay in the Sound Village and Juugo has been missing for a long time now." Sakura cringed at Karin's name. Sasuke knew Sakura was not happy with his response, but that was all she was getting. Sakura folded her arms and turned around. She tried to look tough as she hid her tears from Sasuke and tried to hide her obviously sad voice, "I still don't understand why you came back to Konoha all of a sudden. Naruto, Kakashi and I have tried many a time to bring you home, and yet you show up out of nowhere. And did you even remember it is Naruto's birthday today?"

"Ah yes, the dobe… I must pay him a visit some time," said Sasuke. He sighed, "Do you remember me telling you about killing my brother?"

"Yes…"

"Well, what would happen after I killed him? I couldn't just wonder around the Sound village. I had always thought of the idea, but now I've finally decided… to restore my clan."  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Restore your clan? How will you do that?"

"Oh I'm going to have help, YOU'RE help." Sasuke stood up quickly and grabbed Sakura. She gasped but was silenced by Sasuke's lips. He kissed her passionately, moving his hands to her hips. Sakura tried to resist. She pushed his shoulders away, as she did not want to touch his wound. Sasuke held on tighter and continued without Sakura's consent. Sakura finally managed to turn her face so that Sasuke kissed her cheek,

"Sasuke-kun! Stop! What are you doing?" Sakura tried wriggling. She kept struggling until Sasuke let her go. Sakura stepped back and Sasuke just smirked, "I thought you would have enjoyed that, you certainly would have a couple of years ago."

"Sasuke I've changed! I'm no longer the weakling of the team, and I'm no longer a Sasuke fan girl!"  
Sasuke took on a wide grin, "Sakura, if you really didn't want that to happened, you would have stopped me."

"You were holding me still!"

"Yes, but I know our strength, you could have easily pushed me off."

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

"I bet there's more."

Sakura sighed. She walked over to the window behind Sasuke. He turned around to face her back. She stared out the window, "Sasuke, that night when you left Konoha, a part of me disappeared. Not because of an obsession, but because of love. Sure, at first it was just a stupid childish crush on the boy all the girls liked, but ever since you, Naruto, and I became team 7, I became torn."  
Sasuke's face turned to its normal, emotionless state. He sat himself down at the edge of Sakura's bed and listened. Sakura continued, "I got to know you better, and even began to love you. But you ignored me." Sakura sighed, "But Naruto always seemed to notice me and cheer me on. Both of you trained so hard, working towards different goals and trying to surpass each other. I felt like the weakling, I felt like a stupid idiot girl, wasting my time flirting when I should be training."  
Sasuke smirked at that remark, seeing as he was the one who told her that, "So, does this mean there's something between you and Naruto?"

"No, ever since he became Jounin, he's been even more hyped about the Hokage title." Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Besides, Ino is trying to hook him up with Hinata."

"So has Ino cooled off too?"

"Yeah, she's going out with Shikamaru."

"That lazy ass?"

"He's actually a pretty good guy."

"Right." Sasuke stood up and walked to Sakura. He grabbed one of her hands, "Listen Sakura, I want to restore my clan, and to do that I need someone special." He caressed her cheek, "I do not dwell in shallow things. You're intelligence has surpassed my own and I knew that from the beginning." He pulled her body closer to his. Sakura turned her face away. "What about the time you told me I made you sick?" shouted Sakura; she was becoming angrier.

"Heh, you said you changed didn't you?" Sakura furrowed her brow, but Sasuke continued talking, "There is no one else; you would be the perfect wife and mother for an Uchiha." Sasuke grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his. He smirked evilly and forced his lips onto hers. Sakura tried her best to stop him, but for some reason, all her strength seemed to fade. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him again, but there was a strange sensation; she was starting to like it. She wanted him to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She tried to say 'stop', but as soon as she pronounced the 'o' Sasuke took advantage of it. Sakura's eyes widened. His tongue flicked across hers and it made the experience all the more pleasurable. Sakura gave in a little, but it was enough for Sasuke to take over. He grabbed her shoulders, and struggled with her until they were on Sakura's bed, Sasuke on top. Sakura ran her hand through his hair and gave in a little more. Sasuke's hand traced the curves of her body and found their way up her shirt. Sakura pulled out from the kiss, "What are you doing?"

"Something you and I both have been waiting for…"

"But we're so young and…" Sakura's voice trailed off as her mind went into a state of bliss. Sasuke continued and could see the pure ecstasy on Sakura's face. He smirked and kissed her again. As he did this, memories flooded Sakura's head. She remembered a time when Sasuke showed

no emotion, a time when he took no notice of her, only when it was necessary. A cool breeze whipped Sakura's chest and she noticed her shirt was off. Sasuke's hands were now attempting to unhook her bra, but she stopped him. Sasuke pulled out of the kiss and took to her neck, now trying her skirt. Sakura put both hands on his wrists, this time using the enormous strength people knew she had. She pried his fingers off and held them. Sasuke looked at her face and could tell Sakura was not sure. He smiled softly, "Sakura, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you. I won't leave you if that's what you're worried about." Sasuke wiped away a tear that had rolled its way down Sakura's cheek, "I came back to Konoha for you and I won't leave until I get what I want. I want to restore my clan, and to do that I want you." He licked her cheek and began kissing her mouth again. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed it. She knew she was strong but she wouldn't be able to use her strength against Sasuke. There was nothing physical stopping her, just emotional structures. She placed a hand on his rope belt and began to untie it. Sasuke kissed her harder and she could tell he was smiling, "Now you're getting the hang of it."

-

Sasuke opened his eyes. Light filtered through the blinds blocking the window. It splashed across the whole room and highlighted the clothes on the floor, which had been discarded last night. He moved a little under the sheets and felt a pair of legs untwined with his. He looked down at Sakura who was still asleep, and stroked her hair. One of her hands rested on his chest and one of his held her close, _I used to like girls with long hair, but this looks sexier on her…_

Sakura shifted and opened her eyes; they seemed to glitter in the sunlight and her skin had a soft glow to it. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Sasuke held her closer, "Good morning." Sakura smiled up to him. She sat up and bunched the sheets at her chest so that she covered herself. As she moved, she grimaced. "What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"My thighs and hips hurt."

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah my groin hurts."  
Sakura giggled, "I didn't really need to know that." She slowly got out of bed still clutching the sheets. With one swift motion, Sasuke pulled the sheets out of her hands, exposing her body to the air, "Hey!"

"What? You're getting changed aren't you?"  
Sakura tried to cover herself with her hands and blushed, "Yeah but-"

"Sakura, there's nothing I could see that I didn't last night."  
Sakura turned even redder, nearly maroon, "Fine…" She quickly walked to her closet and took out her clothes. She slipped them on and began picking up the clothes from last night. She grabbed Sasuke's clothes too and felt a hand on her hip. Sasuke kissed her neck and took his clothes from her hands. Sakura smirked, "You weren't that gentle last night." Sasuke laughed softly in reply. He glanced at a wall clock and frowned, "We slept in pretty late, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai will be wondering where you are." Sakura nodded in reply. Sasuke slipped on his clothes and kissed Sakura again. She pulled away and he gave her an emotionless stare. Sakura sighed, "Why did you try to kill Naruto." Sasuke tittered, and then broke out into a loud laugh. Sakura was not impressed, "How could you laugh at such a thing? He wa-"

"I could never kill that dobe…" Sasuke smiled warmly at Sakura.

------------------

End...enjoy and comment


End file.
